


The Enemy Within

by LucyDopey



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Hatred, Mischief, Romance, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, mentions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyDopey/pseuds/LucyDopey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's how she found him. Sat on the floor, back to the console, the silent tears running down his cheeks. It was the same kind of pain that came with every departure, Sarah Jane, Rose, Martha, Donna, River, Amy and now Clara. This was worse. This was the pain of Clara's absence coupled with Missy's betrayal. She was the last person he wanted to see right now and yet there she was. Missy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys, This is my first Doctor Who fic :)  
> I don't know if I ant eventual smut in this because im not good at writing it -_- if anyone wants to write it for me e-mail me at lucy_dopey_collins@hotmail.com *mwah* ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's how she found him. Sat on the floor, back to the console, the silent tears running down his cheeks. It was the same kind of pain that came with every departure, Sarah Jane, Rose, Martha, Donna, River, Amy and now Clara. This was worse. This was the pain of Clara's absence coupled with Missy's betrayal. She was the last person he wanted to see right now and yet there she was. Missy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this is my first Doctor Who fic :) I'm a major Twissy shipper XD I don't know if I want any eventual smut in this because i'm no good at writing it -_- if anyone wants to write it for me i'd be grateful, e-mail me at lucy_dopey_collins@hotmail.com

His fists hit the console with tremendous force. Everything seemed to fade away. SHE LIED. Missy lied to him, Galifrey was not where it used to be. He was so angry that for once, he did not feel the displeased hum of the Tardis that came with every pound of his fists. He also did not feel a thing when Clara would come and go. She tried and tried but in vain as nothing was getting through to him.  
"Doctor? Shall we go out somewhere?"  
"Do you want to get something to eat Doctor?"  
"I think the Tardis is getting restless Doctor."  
"It has been two months Doctor! I know you have superior Time Lord biology but for Christ's sake man, eat, sleep, shower, do something please!"  
"Doctor, I'm sick of being ignored!"  
"Doctor, I will leave!"  
"That's it I'm going home, call me when you finally pull yourself together!"  
And she left, just like that. His impossible girl, his Clara slammed the door and went home. The dark, the anger, the self pity consumed him.  
That's how she found him. Sat on the floor, back to the console, the silent tears running down his cheeks. It was the same kind of pain that came with every departure, Sarah Jane, Rose, Martha, Donna, River, Amy and now Clara. This was worse. This was the pain of Clara's absence coupled with Missy's betrayal. She was the last person he wanted to see right now and yet there she was. Missy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's how she found him. Sat on the floor, back to the console, the silent tears running down his cheeks. It was the same kind of pain that came with every departure, Sarah Jane, Rose, Martha, Donna, River, Amy and now Clara. This was worse. This was the pain of Clara's absence coupled with Missy's betrayal. She was the last person he wanted to see right now and yet there she was. Missy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter!!! Sorry they' re so short. Hope you guys enjoy because writers block is EVIL!!!

"Doctor!" She sang out, her voice melodious and playful. The beautiful temptress sauntered across the room, her skirt trailing along the floor around her. She looked just as he remembered. The dangerous, mad look in her icy blue eyes. The scarlet glow of her full lips. That hourglass figure and the ebony curls that she so rarely let cascade down her back.   
"What do you want?" He demanded, the cold and hostile tone unmissable, despite it being the first time he'd spoken in what seemed like forever.   
"Well, what a warm greeting for your oldest friend," she feigned hurt.   
"We are not friends and I don't want you here," he growled, waiting for her to leave.   
"You don't have to be rude hon..."   
"NO," he cut her off, "drop the act Missy! Don't you see, this isn't a game any more! I hate you! Clara has gone! She's left me and it's all your fault!"   
The Doctor hatefully shouted at the small woman, stunned into silence by his overpowering rage. She whimpered, "I just wanted to tell you that I've missed you..."   
"You're supposed to be dead! I wish you were dead! I hate you! I never want to see you again! I never have, can't you take a hint? Go! Go away and don't come back!"   
She did not know what to say. She felt tiny and insignificant. She wanted a hole to open up in the floor beneath her. Just like the doctor, she wished for her own death.   
The Doctor remained sat in the console room. His own words ringing in his ears. Only after replaying the whole thing in his mind a few times, did he realise how despicable he had been. The only person he knew tolerant(ish) enough to put up with his foul mood and he driven her away. In his fury he had lashed out at Missy, saying disgusting, vile things that at the time seemed true but now seemed cruel and hurtful. He wondered just how hurt she would be.   
Missy fell to her knees on the library floor. The mask, the façade fell to pieces as her body crumpled. The tears that she tried so hard to keep at bay, could be held back no more. She let go. She wept and wailed and cried her heart out. Sobs wracked though her tiny frame despite her having no more tears to cry.


End file.
